The Woman In My Life
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Bobby thinks about the women in his life...


Okay, so I was riding in the car and listening to the radio when I heard this song for the very first time, and the first thing that popped into my mind was, "This would make a great songfic for Bobby!" So I wrote this. The song is The Woman In My Life, by Phil Vassar. Enjoy, and please review!

This songfic is for paige and bluecougar, two of my fruitloops who've read all my stories and reviewed them. Thanks, ya'll!

Disclaimer: Hmm, how can I put this? THEY AIN'T MINE!

Bobby Goren sighed as he walked out of the Caramel Ridge facility, looking up at the turbulent gray sky.

This visit had been the worst in a while, and he knew it wouldn't be long before his mother slipped away from him for the last time.

Climbing into his SUV, he reached into his wallet and pulled out an old black and white photograph, torn and stained with age.

It was a familiar one of him and his mother, the mother he knew before "they" started to come after them. The one that came to every tee ball, soccer, and football game, and always had a smile for him whenever he saw her.

_She was there in the stands _

_Come rain or come shine _

_She was the lady that smiled all the time _

_I know times were hard, but she never let on _

_No, it wasn't easy _

_But she was so strong_

He was her miracle child. No matter what he or others thought of him, she always said that she knew he was her angel. And at night, she'd always sing him to sleep, her beautiful voice mesmerizing and hypnotic.

Now, she was slipping further and further away from him, and he feared the day that even he would not be able to pull her back.

Slipping the picture back into his pocket, Bobby wiped a tear away from his eye and drove out of the parking lot.

_She believed in me _

_When I just gave up _

_She took all my worries _

_And she gave me love _

_She rocked me to sleep _

_With a sweet lullaby _

_I thank God for that woman in my life_

Later that night, Bobby sat on the couch, staring at the T.V. He heard soft footsteps approach, and he shivered slightly as a pair of familiar arms slipped around his neck, and a soft hand ran through his curly hair.

"Hi, baby," Alex whispered, kissing the top of his head. "How'd everything go today?"

He shuddered, and she pulled her arms away and sat down on the couch, pulling him into her arms. "You want to talk about it, Bobby?" she asked softly, rubbing his back.

He shivered again and buried his face in her neck, and Alex felt hot tears wet her neck. "I'm so scared, Alex. I'm losing her," he whispered, and she understood immediately.

His mother was dying, and even though she saw it as a selfish thought, it hurt her that she couldn't make the pain he felt go away. She felt her own tears sting her eyes as she held him close, murmuring soothingly into his ear.

_So many bruises _

_And young broken hearts _

_And ill-fated arrows that all missed their marks _

_And I found a lover, like there's never been _

_She's my baby's mother _

_And she's my best friend_

She knew that as much as it killed her, she couldn't take his pain for him. So she did the only thing she knew to do. Continuing to hold him tightly, Alex began to rock him back and forth, humming softly and absentmindedly running her hand through his hair.

"It's okay, baby," she whispered, rubbing his back. "It's okay." She felt his sobs lessen slowly, until they disappeared altogether. Bobby sighed contentedly as Alex hummed, and he felt himself drift off to sleep, surrounded by the soothing murmur of her voice.

Alex felt him drift off, and she smiled when his body went limp in her arms. She waited a few more minutes, enjoying the feel of him in her arms. His face was relaxed, unguarded, and she softly kissed his lips, smiling when he stirred slightly in response to her loving touch.

Then, with a soft sigh, she eased herself out from under him and laid him gently on the couch, pulling the blanket on the back of the couch over his exhausted form.

"Love you, Bobby," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

_And she believes in me _

_When I just give up _

_She takes all my worries _

_And she gives me love _

_Yeah, she rocks me to sleep _

_With a sweet lullaby _

_I thank God for this woman in my life_

Bobby started out of his sleep, disoriented and confused by his surroundings. Then he remembered that he had fallen asleep in Alex's arms, and she must have just let him sleep instead of trying to get him to move.

Laying his head back down, he had just closed his eyes when he heard it: a soft sob. Sitting up, he looked around the dark room, and immediately spotted his little daughter walking down the hall, crying softly.

Frowning deeply, he stood up and walked into the hall, crouching down in front of his daughter.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" he asked softly, and she sniffed and whispered, "Bad dream." "Aw, come here baby," he murmured, scooping her up in his arms and cuddling her to his broad chest. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, and he rubbed her back gently, walking back over to the couch. Carefully, he laid down and stretched out, laying Jessica on top of his chest. She continued to cry, and he rubbed her back with one hand, humming softly and using the other to stroke her dark brown curls.

"It's okay, baby girl," he whispered soothingly, using his favorite nickname for her. "It was just a bad dream. It can't hurt you. I promise."

Slowly, her sobs subsided to hiccups, and she sniffed and reached her hand up, burying it in Bobby's hair. The small gesture melted his heart, as it always did.

_Now she's two years old _

_And she's my biggest fan _

_And I'm wrapped 'round the finger _

_Of her little hand_

After a while, he felt her breathing grow deep and even, and he gently moved her to rest in the crook of his arm between him and the couch. For a few minutes, he just watched her sleep blissfully, comforted by the fact that her daddy was there and would protect her. He never understood why, but Alex and Jessica both believed in him, though he was far from the perfect father or husband. And he was determined not to let either of them down.

_Thank you, God,_ he thought, kissing his daughter's forehead. _Thank you so much for my daughter, and Alex. I don't know what I would do without them._

And with that thought, he closed his eyes and slowly succumbed to the beckoning darkness.

_And she believes in me _

_When I just give up _

_She takes all my worries _

_And she gives me love _

_Yeah, I rock her to sleep _

_With a sweet lullaby _

_Thank God for this woman in my life _

_Oh, I thank God for this woman in my life_

The End

A/N: In case ya'll are wondering, yes this is another Jessica Goren story... Hope ya'll liked it, and please review!_  
_


End file.
